PokeNaru
by Genny-Scorpio
Summary: The Naruto manga rewritten into Pokemon characters. May not ever continue, depends how bored I am at the time.


**NOTE: I got this idea when I was playing a pokemon game. It's just a break from my other fanfic, which I can't be stuffed to update. It's a run-through of the Naruto manga but replacing the characters with pokemon. Enjoy my bordom! Oh, and I don't own Naruto or Pokemon or anything radda radda… I expect prople who are reading this to have at least a brief knowledge of Naruto and Pokemon, so I wont go into details. If your not sure what something looks like, that's what google images is for :P**

Peaceful was one word to describe the village of Konoha. It was the most successful Ninja village, so it wasn't easily targeted and the ninja it churned out, the Leaf ninja, lived up to their reputation. Well, most of the time. There is one exception.

A young vulpix dangled by a rope in front of four huge stone faces, the faces all off the lead ninja of the village, which he had quite colourfully decorated. He was a strongly coloured vulpix with three lines on either side of his snout etched into his face. He also wore a bright orange, baggy jacket and has bright blue eyes. He had a pair of green goggles on his forehead. Below a crowd of pokemon had gathered in disgust.

"Look at what he did! You'll pay for this!" yelled a very upset psyduck.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" the vulpix replied, a huge smile on his face. "None of you could do this, but I can 'coz I'm incredible!"

After a few moments a young zangoose followed by an old typhlosion walked up infront of the crowd. The zangoose had a green ninja jacket on and had a scar across his short snout. The typhlosion had a white cloak and a red diamond shaped hat, which had a white veil that hung behind his head. The zangoose walked up and stood on a fence.

"I'm sorry about this, Hokage" he sighed to the typlosion, drawing in breath.

"Oh, Iruka…" the Hokage managed to mutter before Iruka screamed,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASSTIME? GET DOWN YOU MORON!"

Hearing the zangoose, the vulpix started rubbing out the pant frantically saying "Oh no, that's Iruka sensei!"

A little while later, Iruka had the vulpix tied up in the rope and sitting helplessly in front of the class. The vulpix turned his head away from his teacher, trying not to look interested.

"NARUTO! TOMORROW IS THE ACADEMY'S GRADUATION EXAM, AND YOUV'E FAILED IT THE LAST TWO TIMES! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE CAUSING TROUBLE! IDIOT!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, enraged at his time wasting.

"Whatever…" Naruto muttered, flicking his six tails. Iruka, still enraged, turned to the class and screamed,

"RIGHT, time for a 'henge no jutsu' test! Everybody line up and transform perfectly into me!"

"WHAT?" the rest of the class yelled in surprise, before lining in a straight line across the class. The line got shorter and shorter, as each person perfectly transformed into the teacher zangoose. Eventually the line got to the vulpix.

"This is all you fault you know" a meowth muttered to Naruto before he was able to make a move.

"Like I give a damn" he said back as he stood infront of his all-powerful teacher.

"HENGE!" He yelled before he transformed… …into a very sexy female buneary. His teacher stared at him for a moment before flying backwards in an epic nosebleed. Naruto transformed back, laughing hysterically. "I call this one 'Sexy No Jutsu'!" He exclaimed proudly.

Iruka recovered quickly, screaming at the vulpix "YOU MORON! DON'T GO INVENTING STUPID SKILLS!"

Later

Iruka watched as Naruto washed off the paint he had put on the rock faces earlier.

"I wont let you go until everything is as it has to be." He said calmly to the red/brown pokemon in the bright orange jacket.

"Bleh, like I care, Its not like I have anyone to go home to…" He replied. After that, the zangoose in the ninja jacket just stood there thinking. After a while, Iruka finally spoke up.

"Naruto, if everything is all cleaned up, tonight ill buy you ramen." He said. Naruto's face immediately broke into a huge smile.

"Ok! I'll work as hard as I can!" He said, picking up in speed.

That Night

Iruka sat with Naruto. Iruka had already had his two bowls, and was watching Naruto have his fourth.

"What where you doing at the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked. The vulpix stopped shoving ramen in his mouth and lowered his paw with the chopsticks.

"Of course I know!" the vulpix said, sounding slightly offended. "Basically, those who get the Hokage title are the strongest shinobi of this village, right? And among then is the 4th Hokage, who saved the village from a demon fox!" he explained.

"Then why?" Iruka asked.

Naruto turned toward's his teacher and exclaimed, "Well, one day I will become the Hokage…AND THEN I WILL SURPASS ALL OF THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE!" Iruka just sat there in surprise, a bit of noodle still hanging from his overfull jaws. "…AND THEN I WILL MAKE THE WHOLE VILLAGE ACKNOLEDGE MY STREGNTH!" Naruto continued, turning to face his beloved ramen once more.

A few minutes passed before Naruto spoke up again. "Uh, Iruka Sensei, I have a favor to ask" he said, bowing slightly towards his teacher.

Puzzled, the zangoose asked "What? Would you like another cup of ramen?"

Naruto paused, obviously considering this answer. He then asked in a sweet tone "No, can I borrow your forehead protector?"

"Oh, this?" Iruka replied, bringing his left paw to his forehead and slightly lifting his forehead protector with his huge claws. "No, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age, maybe you'll get one tomorrow?"

"BUMMER!" Naruto said in disappointment. He turned to his teacher seconds later saying, "Give me seconds!"

The Next Day

Everyone sat in the classroom, ready for the exam, except for the zangoose teacher who said to the class,

"To graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin No Justu'. When your called come to the next room."

"Oh no! Not that one! That's my WORST skill!" Naruto thought. After fifteen minutes passed, his name was the last to be called. "I can do this! Watch this!" he thought as he stood on his two hind legs to make the sign. Chakra circled around him for a moment before…

A complete copy of himself appeared next to him, except it was totally lifeless and lying on its back with its paws in the air in a dead pose.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled. Standing up.

"Iruka, this is his third time and he did make a clone, so we could let him pass…" said the wartortle next to him, making Naruto smile hopefully.

"No way Mizuki! All the others created two clones and Naruto only created one useless one, I can't let him pass!" Iruka said, leaning forward. Naruto gave him the death glare and growled softly to himself as he left the room.

Outside about half an hour later, the rest of the class was rejoicing with their parents. All except Naruto, who sat on a swing depressed? All the words being said drifted by him, from parent to child of praise, something he had never had.

"Hey is that kid…" said a female stunky to a female sneasel.

"Yeah, that's 'The Kid' and his also the only one who failed" The sneasel replied.

The stunky said, "Well, that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi since…"

"Shh, where not supposed to talk about that!" the sneasel cut in.

By that time Naruto had gotten up and left. As he walked down an empty street, a voice called him name. "Mizuki sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw whom it was.

"Follow, we need to talk" Mizuki said as he turned around and jumped up a building. Naruto followed him up to a balcony high above the village. Mizuki sighed.

"Iruka is… a serious person… his parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself." Mizuki said calmly to the depressed vulpix.

"But why does he only pick on me?" Naruto asked defensively. Mizuki looked over in Naruto's direction and smiled a wartortle smile.

"He probably sees himself in you, he's probably thinking, he wants to see you become strong in the real way." The wartortle said, leaning forward slightly. "Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents".

There was a short silence. The vulpix pup softly said, "I still wish I graduated…" this seemed to make something in the wartortle click as he said,

"In that case, I'll tell you a special secret…"

Late That Night

It was a cloudy, humid night. The only thing moving was a small vulpix on a rafter of a building, edging his way towards a window. Once inside he ran quickly but quietly down the hall until he bumped into the Hokage.

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" the old typhlosion asked angrily.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. Moments later the Hokage laid on the ground, a small puddle left from a recent nosebleed. By then Naruto had made it to a room full of scrolls.

"Found it!" He whispered triumphantly as he removed a large scroll from the wall. He quickly moved into the forest and read the first few lines of the scroll. "Lets see… the first is 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'? WHAT THE!!… Why does it start with the thing im bad at?" He whined to himself.

Meanwhile

Iruka lay on his bed remembering the conversation he had that day with the Hokage.

Flashback

"_Iruka?" The old Hokage said, turning to the young zangoose._

"_Yes Hokage?" Iruka said, turning his head towards the typhlosion. ((( N/A "Iruka im gay and I LOVE YOU!" no not really, just couldn't resist…)))_

"_Iruka I understand how you feel, but he is very similar to you…"_

_A vision of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox came to his mind. _

"_WE HAVE TO STAND OUR GROUND UNTIL THE FOURTH GETS HERE!" a brave sentret shinobi yelled._

"_LET ME GO!" a zangoose pup, Iruka, yelled as he was being dragged away from danger by a kangaskhan. "MY MUM AND DAD ARE STILL FIGHTING!"_

He was woken from his flashback by a hurried knock on his front door. He opened it to find Mizuki.

"WE MUST GO TO THE HOKAGE-SAMA'S PLACE! NARUTO HAS…TAKEN THE SCROLL OF THE FORBIDDEN SEAL AS A PRANK!" Mizuki panted. They both left, Iruka both shocked and enraged.

Surrounding the Hokage was a group of shinobi.

"…Yes, that is a dangerous scroll forbidden by the last Hokage. It used in a certain way it could cause incredible danger." The Hokage said, answering a past question. He tilted his head slightly and said "It's been half a day since the scroll was taken. We must find Naruto!"

"Yes Sir!" all the Ninja said in reply.

After searching most of the village, Iruka stood on a roof and thought, "I should check the woods…"

Meanwhile, Mizuki was running through the village thinking to himself, "I'll spread the word through the village a little further, then I'll get rid of Naruto and make it look like he disappeared with the scroll." He smiled an evil wartortle smile.

In the forest the little vulpix sat panting on the ground, before his zangoose teacher appeared in front of him.

"…I've found you" He said, giving Naruto a 'little brat' smile.

"Hey! I found the nosebleeder!!" Naruto stood up pointing at Iruka.

"BAKA! I FOUND YOU!" Iruka yelled back angrily. Naruto straightened his posture to be perfectly horizontal on all four of his paws.

"Hehehe… You found me… I've only been able to learn one thing," Naruto muttered to himself.

Not hearing what the vulpix had said, Iruka asked, "Hey, you look all beaten up. What have you been doing here?"

Naruto's worn out eyes lit up. "Never mind that, Hey Hey! I'm going to try an incredible Jutsu! If I do it, let me graduate!"

"So he was practicing out here? Enough to damage his body…" Iruka thought to himself.

"Naruto," Iruka started, "Where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh, this?" Naruto said, "Mizuki told me about it and about this place too. He said if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate!"

"Mizuki?" Iruka thought in surprise, an image of the wartortle's smiling face coming to mind. Just then, several kunai flew towards the unsuspecting duo. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and crossed his arms in defense in front of his head, making him get jabbed by several kunai.

The wartorle jumped into view on a tree branch. "Good job finding the moron" he said, "Naruto, Give me the scroll!"

"I see… so that's what's going on…" Iruka muttered.

Naruto moved his vision from the zangoose to the wartorle vigorously, making his ears sway. "Huh? What's going on?" he said in confusion.

"Naruto!" the injured zangoose yelled. "Whatever happends, don't give him the scroll! That is a forbidden scroll with forbidden ninjutsu inside it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

The wartortle just smiled. "Naruto, there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

Iruka became worried. "N-NO! DON'T!" he yelled desperately.

"About 12 years ago…" Mizuki continued, "You know about the Nine-Tailed-Demon-Fox being sealed right? Since that day, a special rule was made in this village, but this rule was never meant to be told to you"

Naruto yelled, shocked, "Not to me? Why Not? What is this rule? TELL ME!"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about that fact that YOU are the nine-tailed-demon-fox."

"WHAT?" Naruto said, shocked.

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed, tears starting to bulge at the corners of his eyes.

"It means that you are the nine-tailed-demon-fox that killed Iruka's parents and almost destroyed the village" the wartortle continued, and then started "YOU WERE SEALED UP BY THE HOKAGE YOU ADMIRE AND…"

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed, drops of blood dripping from his mouth to the ground.

"…YOU HAVE BEEN LIED TO BY EVERYONE!" the wartortle finished, some drool on his smooth chin from screaming. "Didn't you find it strange how everybody hates you? Iruka is the same! HE ALSO HATES YOU!" He screamed, spinning one of his giant shuriken and jumping at the pup.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto grumbled, being engulfed by red chakra.

Iruka looked to the ground, remembering the rest of the Hokage's talk.

"He's never known a parents love and is hated by all the villagers…"

"NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Mizuki continued, running towards Naruto.

"So to get attention, he causes trouble… he wants people to acknowledge his existence in any way…"

"THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU!" Mizuki continued.

"He acts tough but inside is really suffering…"

Suddenly, Iruka raced forward and knocked Naruto over, kneeling over him with the shuriken in his back. His ninja jacket had ripped and blood spoiled his white and pink fur. Blood dripped from in-between his fangs, dripping close to Naruto's pointy ears.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly.

"My…" Iruka said softly, "My parents… after they died there was nobody to compliment or acknowledge me…I always acted like an idiot to get people's attention… since I wasn't good in things like learning and homework…It was better then nothing, so I kept on acting like an idiot…It was so… painful..." Iruka opened his eyes, which were now overflowing and soaking his fur. "Naruto, you also must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry Naruto, if only I did a better job you wouldn't need to feel like this…" He said, tears now running into his clenched jaws, making his teeth shine in the early morning moonlight.

Naruto stared for a while at his crying teacher. One of his teachers' tears fell and landed neatly onto Naruto's nose, running up his snout and being soaked up in his redish-brown fur. He then got up and fled the scene, leaving the zangoose alone with the wartortle.

"Hehehe… Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change in heart" Mizuki smiled to himself, "And I think his planning to use the scroll to get his revenge! You saw his eye's earlier… the eye's of a real demon!"

Iruka ripped the shuriken out of his back and slowly stood up. "Naruto…Isn't like that!"

Mizuki ran towards the place where Naruto had run off. "Well, that doesn't really matter, I'll kill Naruto, get the scroll, and kill you later."

Meanwhile, in the village

A group of shinobi had gathered into a small group.

"We should of killed him! Now we have to find him before he releases the demon's power!" an electrike yelled.

A snorlax announced, "He is very dangerous! If you find him… KILL HIM!"

Meanwhile, in the Hogake's house

The ancient typhlosion was shaping his paws around a crystal ball, an image of naruto on it.

"Finally I've found him!" he thought to himself. "Mizuki told him… and now he's afraid like never before… I need to give Iruka a raise… The power that was sealed might be released… plus he is holding the scroll of seals… The odds of him being able to break the seal is one in a million… but it is possible and if it happens…"

Back to the forest!

Iruka was racing towards Naruto, his huge claws chipping away at the wood beneath him like butter. "Found him!" he yelled, "HURRY! GIVE ME THE SCROLL! MIZUKI IS AFTER YOU!"

Naruto just kept on going; his small paws patting against the branches and his tails swaying behind him. Suddenly he jumped and pushed Iruka out of the trees and onto the ground. They both stood in their usual ways, Iruka on two legs and Naruto on four.

"Why Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled and laughed softly. There was a puff of smoke and in place of Iruka was Mizuki, in all his wartortle goodness.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he asked the fox-like pokemon in front of him. There was another puff of smoke and in place of Naruto was Iruka.

"Because I'm Iruka" He said, making his fangs poke out menacingly.

"I see" Mizuki muttered. He smiled and twitched his tail. Behind a nearby tree a vulpix was sitting, scroll being held in two tails and his front paws.

"You would even transform into the thing that killed your parents…" Mizuki continued, twitching the fins on his head.

"I wont hand over the scroll to you…" Iruka panted, "You… You Idiot! Naruto and I are the same!"

Mizuki started to polish his shell with his tail. "If you use the skills in that scroll… You can do whatever you want! There is no way that Demon Fox wont use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming!"

Iruka sighed. "Yeah…"

Something in Naruto clicked. "I new it… see…even Iruka Sensei deep down… Doesn't acknowledge me…" he thought to himself.

"The demon fox would do that… But Naruto is different…" Iruka continued. Naruto looked up. "He is…I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students… He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy; none accepts him… He already knows what pain feels like deep inside your heart, deep in your soul… He isn't a demon fox, He is a member of the leaf village! He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

By now tears were flowing freely down Naruto's face.

A snarl was drawn on Mizuki's face. "Well… whatever." He said as he reached back and untied his last giant shuriken from his shell. "Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind." He started to spin the shuriken around his paw. He took a step forward, swung his arm back, ready to fling and yelled "HURRY UP AND DIE!"

"QUICK ATTACK!" yelled the vulpix pup as he quickly raced up and clawed one of his hind legs into mizuki's face, sending him flying backwards.

"NARUTO!" the wartortle yelled as he swung off of his shell onto his stomach, "YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE THAT!"

"Don't touch Iruka Sensei. I'll kill you." Naruto said calmly, looking to the ground.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU COME OUT? RUN AWAY!" the zangoose yelled sending even more blood to stain his furry face.

"HAHA! ID KILL SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki yelled, spitting out some leftover blood from the quick attack.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto said, shakily standing on two legs to make a cross sign with his paws.

"THEN DO IT, DEMON FOX!" Mizuki yelled, getting his water-squirting glands ready.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" he yelled, and thousands of copies of himself appeared.

"WHAT? WHATS GOING ON?" Mizuki yelled worried.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KILLING ME IN ONE SHOT?" all of the Naruto's said in unison.

"Naruto… you have…" Iruka said as he dug his claws into the tree behind him.

"OK, ILL START!" Naruto yelled as they all moved towards the wartortle. Mizuki shot water at the first few clones before being engulfed by them.

"Hehe, he really did divide into more then a thousand… and each one was a real body, not just an image…" Iruka said to himself.

Mizuki lay flat on the ground, blood pouring from his eyes, nose, mouth, shell, tail… just about everywhere. His shell was cracked and you could see the flesh underneath.

"Heh, guess I went a little to far…" Naruto said.

"Naruto, come over here. There is something I want to give you" Iruka said, reaching for one of his pouches with a clawed, bloody paw.

Meanwhile

"DID ANYONE FIND HIM?" a worried gengar asked his fellow shinobi.

"NO, DAMNIT! THIS IS BAD!" a duskull yelled in return, the bandages wrapped around his head swaying in the breeze.

"There is no need to worry, he will be back soon." The Hokage said, appearing on the scene.

Back at the Forest

"Can I open my eyes now?" a very excited vulpix pup said.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." Said his teacher, as his furry, white, pink striped and now blood striped face appeared into view. But something was different. Underneath his pointy ears there was no forehead protector. Instead it was in place of his goggles on his forehead, slightly pushing back his ears.

"Congratulations on graduating!" Iruka said, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Lets celebrate! I'll buy you a cup of ramen!" he then laughed. Naruto looked down and smiled before leaping over and hugging his teacher around the neck, slightly nuzzling his snout into the side of the zangooses head.

"I was going to lecture Naruto the hard part of being a ninja had just begun, but ill save that for the ramen place…" He thought to himself, returning the hug but being careful not to hurt Naruto with his claws.

**Well, that was fun… IM SO PISSED OF AT THE SPYRO MOVIE BEING CANELLED! CAN YOU BELIEVE OUT? AFTER 2 YEARS! AND IM STILL SAD ABOUP ZP LEAVING DRAGONFORCE! HE WAS AWESOME! ILL MISS HIM!!!**


End file.
